The Prank of a Lifetime
by spider-lin-beifong
Summary: The thirteen year olds Lin and Tenzin plan and execute the ultimate prank on the sixteen year old Bumi and his girlfriend.


"This month is going to be the heatwave of a lifetime!" the radio crackled as Lin and Tenzin sat in the shaded gazebo on Air Temple Island. Tenzin sat there, legs crossed, face still, and eyes closed, enjoying the serenity of the quiet air.

Lin, however, did not.

She was never one to sit around doing nothing. Tenzin called this "meditation". Lin called it madness. However, since Lin hadn't come up with any ideas on how to spend this beautiful summer day, she had to submit to Tenzin's stupid idea- by default. Lin looked into the fluffy white clouds, hoping something would trigger her imagination and inspire her to come up with something fun for her and Tenzin to do.

Lin's thirteen-year-old brain was blanking. Typically she would have asked Kya or Bumi for ideas, but they weren't around. Kya was at the south pole with her mother, Katara, studying the water bending methods of the Southern Water Tribe, and Bumi was on one of his dates with his current girlfriend, Sophia.

Lin suddenly grinned. She knew exactly what she was going to do.

Lin walked up to Tenzin-completely immersed in his meditation- and pushed him into consciousness. "Spirits Lin, what's the meaning of this?" Tenzin sputtered.

Lin sat down and crossed her legs, as her eyes flashed with the brilliance of her dastardly plan. "I have an idea as to what we can do!"

Tenzin sighed. He knew he'd never dissuade Lin from anything. "What is it, Lin?"

"Bumi's on another one of his dates, right Tenz?"

"Yes?"

"Then why don't we go over and surprise them?"

Tenzin shook his head. "Lin, that's probably not a good idea. They're getting pretty serious and… well… the situation could be rather…"

"Rather oogie?" Lin suggested.

"Yeah. Oogie."

Lin shrugged. "Yeah, it could, which makes our plan even better! We go over, and while they're… well… about to kiss or something, we say 'boo' and make a run for it!"

Tenzin remained silent. "Oh come on, Tenz! Don't be a lily-liver!" Lin said, punching his arm.

Tenzin sighed, knowing he had already lost the battle. He got up and dusted off his orange robes. "Fine. I'll go."

Lin grinned. "Good. However, before we can do anything, we're going to have to find them." Lin sat down on a nearby rock. "Tenzin, where would _you _go if you were on a romantic date with a pretty girl?"

Tenzin pulled on his collar, realizing the air in the gazebo had suddenly heated up approximately ten degrees, and had become stuffier than it had previously been. He calmed himself down, and thanked La that Lin hadn't fully developed her seismic sense quite yet. "Personally, I'd go to the Air Temple Walkways surrounding the house, but Bumi won't be there. He hates heights."

Lin sat there, thoughtfully. "Well, what about the Cove of Yangchen? That's Bumi's favorite place. We used to pretend we were pirates in there, remember?"

Tenzin nodded. "That should be the first place we try."

"Come on then, let's go!" Lin said, as she grabbed Tenzin's cold hands. Tenzin blushed. They had grown up together and had known each other for pretty much their entire lives, but this hand-holding was a relatively new development. He liked it, but it was still foreign to him.

He let Lin lead the way to the cove, only stopping them when they reached the mouth of the cove and heard rather strange noises coming out of it.

He let Lin lead the way to the cove, only stopping them when they reached the mouth of the cove and heard rather strange noises coming out of it. It sounded something like muffled moans coming out of the mouth of the cove.

Lin looked into Tenzin's eyes with sheer malice. She grinned wickedly from ear to ear. "Let's go in, Tenzin."

As she turned to enter the cove, Tenzin grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side. "Lin, no. What if they want their privacy?"

Lin rolled her eyes. "Tenzin, do you think Bumi ever gave Kya and her past boyfriends privacy?"

Tenzin shook his head, knowing all too well exactly what Bumi had done- including but not limited to spying on her while they went out for a stroll, putting spiders in Kya's hair, and setting up trip lines around the dating areas (which Tenzin discovered the following day and falling on them more often than Kya actually tripped on them). Tenzin let put a small puff of air from his fingertips. "Fine. What should we do? We can't just walk in there and say 'hey'."

Lin nodded in agreement. "Agreed. That would be really lame." Suddenly, she cooed into the mouth of the cove, and it echoed.

"What are you doing?" Tenzin asked, completely confunded.

Lin stopped and listened to the mouth of the cave. The moans stopped suddenly, and Bumi's booming voice echoed back, "Who's there?"

Lin giggled. "Tenzin," she whispered. "Remember how Bumi's afraid of pigeon hawks?"

Tenzin nodded, and after a short pause realized exactly what Lin was doing. Lin cooed again, waiting for Bumi's response. She heard a rustling- _probably Bumi reaching for his "trusty boomerang"_ she supposed- and then a loud, but quivering "reveal yourself, or prepare to meet your doom!"

Lin grabbed Tenzin's hand and made her way into the cove, and behind one of the many rock formations, making sure they were completely concealed. She cooed again, and motioned for Tenzin to follow suit.

Tenzin soon discovered that cooing was not one of his strong points.

It came out as more of a hiss, and was soon followed by a quiet blow to the head, courtesy of Lin. Bumi stomped on the ground, twirling as he did so. "Bumi," a girls voice echoed. "I think we should get out of here."

"Nah, Soph. It's probably gone now," Bumi said as he went to sit back down. "Now where were we?"

The girl giggled. Lin rolled her eyes, and found a nearby stick with two prongs forming a nearly even "y". Lin nudged the stick into the mass of black, and it eventually hit flesh.

The bite was soon followed by a girlish scream, too low for the girl, but too high to be considered masculine in any way. Bumi ran out of the cave, shirt off, and Sophia soon followed suit yelling "Bumi! Wait up!"

Lin and Tenzin laughed for a long time. Lin wiped a tear of mirth from her eye. "Ah, we got them good!"

Tenzin chucked, finally realizing his eyes had adjusted to the lighting of the cove. Lin eyes radiated with glee as she laughed. "We sure did Lin," Tenzin said, as he leaned into one of the cove walls.

Lin kissed him on the cheek suddenly, and grabbed his hand. "We should probably get out of here. The oogies left in here might be contagious."

Tenzin blushed, nodded, and let Lin lead him out of the cave. However, he couldn't help wanting to stay in the "oogie-filled" cave for perhaps a little while longer. He supposed oogies weren't so bad.


End file.
